


Peter's gonna be a daddy

by Ash2000z



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: After Peter and Egon hit it off, a unexpected miracle happen. Peter is confused by the result. As for Egon he is surprised. It's up to them to keep this little joy a secret until further notice.





	1. Chapter 1

Only a good few weeks later. Peter and Egon have been together in a good relationship. Even though it's not noticeable around the others. Ray, Winston and Janine haven't found the pieces yet.  
Peter and Egon's relationship happen to be at a good level. They talk, well flirt almost all the time. They sleep around in the room. They even take showers together. When they are in the car Peter takes a seat next to Egon.  
Ah yes it doesn't stop from there...  
Tuesday had come and Peter found out some exciting news. He was on the phone with his dad, "Dad tell me you're not doing that stupid sells stuff that involves ripping off people, especially me." 

"No son I wasn't honestly, I'm just calling to tell you that I will be paying you a visit tomorrow." Mr. Venkman hung up. So did Peter in a angrily matter. Then came his boyfriend Egon. He had a unpleasant expression on his face. Peter turned around and saw him standing in the door way. "Hey babe what's bothering you?" He gave off a smug look. Egon blushed, "Peter I think I might be well...how do I put this." He held his right arm around his back. 

"Uh...yeah what's the matter Egon?" Peter stared at him. He walked over to him and revealed a test. Peter's face went from pleasing to shocking. "That isn't right, you probably got Janine to pee on this thing, besides you're a guy." 

"Peter why would I even do such a thing, plus she isn't pregnant." Egon raised his voice. It was loud and harsh. "How do I know you aren't lying then Egon." Peter questioned him. "Fine I'll take another one then." Egon left out the room suddenly. Peter got up and followed him out. 

Egon went into the bathroom and closed the door. Peter stood outside and waited. A few minutes had passed as he waited. After 7 more minutes he was out. He opened the door slowly. And came out with a test in his hand. Peter looked at it, "This thing is positive Egon." Egon gave off a unsure smile at him. "Yes I am aware of that isn't this fascinating." 

Peter hugged him. "Yeah it is but how are we gonna have a baby Egon, we work and we stay with mostly men." Egon Continued to smile out of joy. His face was a brighter red than before. "I'm sure we'll make it work."  
Peter held him close to him. "Yeah you're right." 

"I'm looking forward to having a son." His face lit up with a smile. Egon stared into his eyes. "Ah yes Peter a son it'll be nice to see a new face around the fire house." 

Winston steps in the room. He looks at the two of them. He looked as if he was annoyed by something.  
"I can only imagine." Ray came in after. He had a big smile apon his face. "Winston it's true!" Janine squeezes in too, "Did we miss something guys?"

To be continued....


	2. A hard secret to hold on to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Peter are confronted. Their friends Ray, Winston, and Janine are curious.

"Hey guys what are all of you doing up here." He looked unsure. Ray smiled at the two. "We heard a interesting conversation up here we just had to get in on it." Winston nodded, "Yeah Peter, it sounded like you guys were celebrating something." Janine stared at them angrily. "Yeah guys, what's the big idea?" 

"Oh right that we were...." Egon hesitated. "We were just talking nothing special guys, Janine." Peter gave off a smirk. "Okay then Venkman, but normally you two talk with us in not alone." 

"It's because Egon and I wanted to keep something in private." He blushed all of a sudden. "Right it's nothing special anyways honestly." Egon turned his attention to Peter. Who apparently looked stressed. His face had a frown on it. All of his focus went to the floor. "Peter, are you okay?" Egon questioned.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine Egon I just um well I've gotta go to the bathroom." He ran out the door. Leaving Egon with the rest of the gang. Soon he followed too, "Guys I've gotta go check on Peter." He ran out of the room too.

"Hmmm their acting strange...." Ray looked at Winston. Who was too busy thinking about something. "Wait a minute maybe Peter is worried about his dad visiting." Janine eyes got wider, "Yeah but if so why did he only talk to Egon about it?" 

"Maybe because he could trust him more." Ray continued to stare at him. His face had a confused look. "No that couldn't be right plus Winston we already know the secret, and also they were hugging." Janine turned to ray, "You're right and he was blushing at Egon too."

"Something's up with them."


	3. Boy or a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out he's having a son.

"Egon I feel so stressed I mean I didn't know keeping a secret would be this hard." He sighed. Egon blushed his face looked concerned. He hugged Peter, and Peter hugged him back. "I love you Peter." His face went red even more. Peter smiled, "Egon let's go to the room and sit for awhile."  
The two of them headed out and went into the bedroom. Both of them sat on the bed. Peter turned his attention on Egon. He stared at his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Egon, what are we having?" He placed his hand on his stomach. Egon's body twitched in excitement. "Oh yes, that the pregnancy." He scratched his head.  
"It's a well..." Egon held his head low. Peter lifted his head with hand. Both of them looked at each other. "Well Egon tell me don't be shy." Egon eyes went wider as he stared at him. "We're having a boy Peter."  
He continued to stare at him eagerly, "A boy huh I'm so happy now I'll get the chance to raise him into a real ghostbuster such as myself."


	4. How could you have known Egon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon tells Peter about his little experiment. He tested on himself. Plus there's trouble heading their way when Peter's dad arrive. But it turns out well when Peter finds out his father accepts him and Egon. Both of them are pleased with his reaction.

"I might have went a little over board Peter." Egon looked away. His eyes went towards the floor. His face was seemed sad. Peter held his head up. "Egon what's wrong you don't look very pleased with yourself." He pulled him closer suddenly and wrapped his arms around him.  
"I well Peter sorry to tell you this but I experimented on myself." Egon stared at him once again. Peter face went to concerned. "You tested something on yourself, like what?" He questioned. Egon blushed, "I used some of your DNA Peter, it's probably why I'm pregnant."  
Egon got up from the bed and went to his desk. He pointed at a sliver machine. That had many buttons all of them were different colors. It also had a handle. "Peter I used this machine on myself." He picked up a small sheet of paper off his desk and read it. "Process completed, expectations are to expect a baby boy." He turned his attention on Peter who looked very uneasy.  
"Why did you impregnate yourself with my DNA Egon?" Peter gave off a angry look at him. His eye started to twitch too. "Because I thought that since we're going steady we might as well have a child together." Peter got up and walked towards Egon, then grabbed him by the shirt. "You could've just asked before doing so."

Egon stared off at him. Peter stared at him too. Both of them started to blush. He had released Egon all of a sudden. "Sorry about that." Peter pat him on his back. Egon hugged him in this moment.  
"Oooh" he moaned. He grabbed his stomach suddenly. Peter went to him and hugged. "Is everything alright Egon what's wrong?" Egon's voice started to tremble. "I'm getting stomach sickness Peter." Peter picked him up and went for the bed. But then the doorbell ranged. Which made Peter very angry. He placed him on the bed though. "I'll get it I'll be back Egon." He went downstairs eagerly. Egon layed in bed, his face looked sad. His body was covered in sweat, and his mind was all about guilt.

"I love him much, I didn't mean to cause stress to him even more." Egon though to himself. He was focusing on the desk that was in front of him. However he did decide to get up. He risen up from the bed and went downstairs. But Egon didn't come in the room. He peeked through the door. "It's Mr Venkman, Peter's dad oh no."  
Peter and his dad stood next to each other talking to each other. Both of them seemed happy. Until Egon's name was mentioned or the fact that Peter was having a child since he told his dad. "Congratulations son so you say you're having a baby, who is the lucky person?" He patted him on the back. Mr. Venkman smile was wide and appealing. As for his son he looked as if he was gonna be sick. His eyes was uneasy so was the uptight frown he had. "I um...well you see dad....its complicated." Peter scratched his head.

"I'm having a baby with a old friend of mine but that person doesn't live here." He said. Trying to come up with the best lie that would fit. "Oh I'm sure that person wouldn't mind telling your dad that their carrying your child Peter." Egon said as he walked in the room. His arms were around his waist. He had a angry expression on his face that stared at Peter. "Mr.Venkman not to make you mad sir but Peter and I are in a relationship." Mr. Venkman didn't stomach his statement well. He gave off a look that said wait... or don't tell me written all over it. "So Egon your telling me that you're dating my son and you're possibility..."  
Peter placed his hand on his mouth really fast. "Yeah dad now keep your voice low." Egon blushed, he had grew embarrassed due to the fact that he might be considered as a freak to Peter's father. "Mr.venkman I'm sorry I'm not what you expected me to be." Peter's dad moved his son hand off his mouth and walked towards him. "This is amazing son normally I'll get weirded out by something like this but you've made me change!"

"Huh how so sir?" He raised a eyebrow. "Egon son you're gonna grow my family bigger by having that baby." He poked his stomach. Almost like a playful manner. "So dad does this mean you're not mad at me for being you know..." Peter asked him. He nodded yes, and smiled at his son. "Well of course not I am kinda but I'm not gonna freak out about it."


	5. Egon's spills the pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon's already halfway through his pregnancy. He's getting rounder and quite heavier. But he's only about 4 months. Winston, Ray and Janine finds out about their secret now. Which changes everything about them, especially Egon. Janine finds herself getting angry. Ray and Winston is curious at first, in the end they tend to care for Egon much more. His pregnancy is a exciting thing to them.

"Egon, look at yourself your so fat." He stood in front of the mirror ashamed. His stomach was so huge and round almost like a watermelon. All he could do was place his hands on top of it as a table. He sighed, and walked over to his closet. Pulled out a jumpsuit he'd wear for work. Then got dressed quickly.  
"Come on, come on go up, I can't be putting on that much weight." He tried to zip up his suit. But it wouldn't go up much more to his chest. So he went on and got his boots. He slipped them on and continued to the bathroom.  
He saw Winston in the mirror brushing his teeth. Who didn't mind him any attention until he saw his reflection. "Oh hey Egon good morning to you big guy."  
Winston had tooth paste on his face still. "Big guy excuse me?" He walked in the bathroom and sat on the bathtub. "Oh did I offend you Egon I didn't mean..."  
Winston stared at Egon. Egon only gave him a uneasy look. He couldn't tell whether or not he was embarrassed or sick. "Winston I don't like being called big in a situation I'm in." He had his hands layed on top of his stomach.  
"Huh, a situation like what Egon?" Suddenly he turned around. Then stared at his tall friend who looked as if he was tired at the moment. "I'm pregnant Winston, I'm carrying another life." Egon rubbed his stomach with his right hand.  
"What!?"  
Winston yelled. His eyes got bigger. They went from staring at Egon's face to his stomach. His stomach looked like a basketball to him. "I mean maybe you ate to much and the food probably didn't digest Egon.  
He smiled. Egon continued to eye him but with a serious face. "Winston I kid you not here feel it." He took Winston by the hand. Placed it on his stomach then watched.  
The baby started to move instantly, and it even kicked a few times. All he could do was smile in silence. But as for Winston he looked as if he was confused. " Maybe I was wrong it could be gas Egon." Winston removed his hand from his stomach then left the room.  
"Wow, even Winston thinks I'm a freak..." He sighed.  
Egon sat in the bathroom alone. As for Winston he came right back in the room. He sat down next to him and placed his hand on top of his stomach once again. "Wow that's amazing Egon." His voice went high. This made Egon cry.  
"Winston I'm a freak aren't I?" He covered his face. "No no Egon I wasn't being nice to you a few minutes ago I think your a great person, and you'll be a good parent too." He smiled at him. Egon removed his hands from his face, it revealed tears apon it. His eyes were red too. "Shhhhh.... are you gonna be alright because if you need anything I'll be here for you buddy." Winston holded his stomach with a firm soft graft.  
"Winston I'm hungry." Egon said. He got up and left the room. Winston headed behind him. They both went downstairs. Ray and Peter were sitting at the table. Both of them had plates full of pancakes. Janine was at the stove cooking. "Good morning Venkman." Egon looked as if he was fed up with him. He started to stare Peter down with rage. Peter sat in his chair in a tense manner. Ray ate his food like nothing was a problem. "Oh hey Egon I'm sorry about leaving you again." He smiled. Egon went by him. And sat in his lap. "Do you understand that I'm not met to be left alone in a situation like this." He placed his hands on his stomach. Ray started to turn his attention on the two. "Egon why are you so well... big in the belly are you putting on weight." "I'm pregnant Ray." He blushed. Peter layed one of his hands on his belly. "Egon you didn't tell me the baby was kicking and moving." This made Peter smile. All Winston, and Ray could do was stare in silence. "Egon you're what, I'm not sure if I heard that correctly." "Janine, I'm pregnant by Peter." She was standing in front of the stove. Then turned around towards them. Holding a frying pan in one of her hands. She pointed it at Peter and then him angrily. "You two had sex and Peter you managed to impregnate Egon?!!" Janine yelled. "Well we did have sex but I didn't impregnate him he did that part on his own." Peter smired. He gave Egon a warm kiss on his neck. "Janine it was something I wanted." Egon face light up with joy in his eyes. Which made Janine even angrier. She poked out her lip. Bit it in rage each second Egon spoke. "I didn't mean to make you mad or upset but I just thought me and Peter were ready for a child." She just stared him down. The room was all silent now. Slimer had entered in. He smiled and flew above the guys. Then right above Egon. He sat on his stomach and gazed at him. "Egon it's shower day, with me you promised." He plead. Egon patted him on the head. "I'm sorry slimmer but I can't buddy, I just can't." He layed his back against Peter's chest. Slimer started to poke his stomach in curiosity. "What are you....oh my..." Peter held Egon's arm. Trying to keep him from falling out of the seat. "Hehe stop it slimer that tickles." He laughed. Slimer continued to poke him. This made Ray and Winston Get out of their seats. They both walked over to them and stood over. They watched as Slimer poked Egon's stomach oddly. "Hey Egon how many babies are in that oven anyways." Winston asked. Egon adjusted his glasses. "Only one Winston a baby boy, little Elliot." Winston layed his hand on top of Egon's. Ray placed his on Peter's hand. They all felt the baby's movement. "Wow this is amazing Egon." Ray looked excited at his womb, Peter had a warming smile watching, and Winston gave off a deeper satisfying smile too. All 4 ghostbusters were met by the company of Elliot.


	6. Bath time with his favorite guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon decides to take a bath. It's a Monday and things are slow. Also it's still morning too. So he takes a bath. But he's joined by slimer and Peter. Then get into the tub also in sit for awhile.

It's a normal day. The sky is still dark. It haven't really cleared up yet. After all it was still 5:00 in the morning. Everyone was sound asleep too. Ray, Winston, Peter, Janine and Slimer. Egon was up though he has his pajamas on. His nightgown he'd always wear which was blue. 

He gotten out of his bed. Then Searched through his dresser for him some clothes. Egon grabbed a shirt that was red and some Brown pants. He even took a belt. 

He made his way to the bathroom by now. Entered the room and closed the door shut. Egon took off his clothes, and threw them on the toliet. Next he turned on the bath water. He placed the plug in the tub. And began to wait for the water to fill up. Egon sat down on the side of the tub. 

After 16 minutes he turned off the water. Then got in the tub. He stretched out his legs and layed back against the wall. "Ah...thats more like it." He sighed. Egon closed his eyes. Then fell asleep in the water. 

Leaving him alone to rest. Peter by now was up. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. Slimer followed him behind. He took off his clothes and got inside the tub with Egon. He sat on the other end and stretch out his legs. 

Peter sighed. This made Egon wake up. "Peter...when did you get here?" Egon smiled. "A few minutes ago Egon dear how's it going?" He layed himself back, and closed his eyes. "Peter wait don't fall asleep dear." Egon leaned forward to face him. Peter had opened his eyes again. He smiled at Egon. "What's the problem baby?"

"Peter it's just that well I fear while your asleep I'll be lonely." He gave off a sad look. Peter stared at him. "No you won't because you'll have company." Peter turned And shouted at the door. "Oh slimmer!" 

"Uh oh." Egon got all excited and scared. His expression was shocked. Why he even tried to get out of the tub. But he couldn't leave fast enough due to him having such a big stomach. "Ugh...come on legs lift me up!" Egon grunted. 

Water slashed and got into his face. And in his eyes. Egon had his eyes closed tight until he wiped the water off. Slimer was in the bathroom with them. He was floating right in front of the two. Egon's eyes were closed to see him, but Peter's weren't. "slimer pass me a towel." Slimer grabbed a towel off the rack and gave it too Peter.

"Thanks little guy, alright Egon let me wipe your face." Peter took the towel and started wiping. "Hey not so hard Peter." Egon said. Slimer watched them eagerly.  
Egon pushed Peter and the towel away from him. Then turned his attention on Slimer. "Slimer you can't be in here I mean this isn't the right time." Egon blushed his face was covered in embarrassment. 

"Egon, your fat?" Slimer started to fly around him. He went around him in a circle. And Stopped in front of him. He looked at his stomach. Which kinda looked like a ball to him. "Slimer I am pregnant." 

Egon got up and got out of the tub. And grabbed his clothes. He got dressed in the room. Then came back into the bathroom and sat down on the toliet. "Even though I wasn't even finished cleaning myself guys I must say I was getting kinda cramped in that tub." He chuckled. Peter blushed at him. "I'm sorry Egon my body's been sore all over." 

"Aw how sad sweetheart, shall I rub your back dear." Egon started to joke around with him. He gave Peter a satisfying expression back. "Why yes you can Egon." Peter stared off in his direction.


	7. Internal pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs.Spengler pays a visit to see Egon. She founds out he's pregnant.

It's the fourth month of Egon's pregnancy. Egon and Peter along with the other guys were in bed. They all sat up and looked at one another. Egon positioned himself on a pillow due to pregnancy. No one spoke until moaning and grunting of pain was heard.  
Egon went on and started to pull his covers in pain. "Oooooh.." Egon grunted. He was sweating all over himself. Peter leaned in on him and wrapped his arms around Egon. He rocked him back and forth. "Are you alright Egon what's the matter." Peter asked. "I'm getting stomach sickness, and a case of heartburn." He rubbed his stomach. "

"Peter I think, you should tell your father to stay home today." He grunted again. Egon Was in pain, he layed his body up against his pillow. Then turned his face to see Peter. He placed a warm hand apon it. Then smiled, "Peter my he's moving so much." Peter moved his hands on his stomach. "Yeah he is I can't believe it's only been 4 months Egon." The phone started to ring suddenly. "I'll get it guys." Ray got out of bed and went downstairs. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello may I ask whose speaking."

"Ray it's Egon's mom." She sounded all excited. "Oh hello mrs.Spengler how are you?" Ray said. "I'm fine, I'm just calling to tell you that I will be coming over today." Ray gave off a nervous face. She hung up the phone. Ray put the phone down and went upstairs.

He ran by Egon. And sat on the bed. He tried smiling too. "Ray what's the matter your giving me stress." Egon stared at him concerned. "Egon your mom's coming to visit, today." He fell to his knees and held his head low. "What today....ugh now...this isn't the best time." Egon grunted. He was in pain again.

"Here Egon get dressed maybe we can hide your pregnancy." Peter got out of the bed. Went to the closet and pulled out his jumpsuit. "Egon put this on." He threw it on the bed. Egon grabbed it and got out of bed. He put it on quickly. And zipped it up and sat down. He turned his face towards Ray. Ray lifted his head up.

"Ray its gonna be alright we'll make it work okay." Ray nodded. He hugged Egon tightly. Egon hugged him back. Winston came in the room and sat down next to Egon. "Egon, if your mom's coming whose gonna stop Janine from spilling the truth?" He looked worried. 

"That bitch, if she dear try to hurt my Egon I'll really mess her up." Peter growled. His face went to a intense expression. He bald up his fist too. Winston, Ray and Egon all stared. "Peter please relax." Egon sighed.

"You could cause Egon to stress Peter, we don't want this to happen." Ray eyed him, with a concerned face. "Yeah your right Ray, let's just relax." Egon got up and hugged him. He held Egon tightly. Then went downstairs, with him by his side. He sat Egon on the couch up against a pillow. The door bell ranged at this moment. Peter was startled by it. Egon just sat on the couch. His face went into a bright red. But he continues to smile. "Get the door Peter." Peter walked towards the door. Then opened it, he saw Mrs.Spengler . She was all dressed up in a nice summer gown. It was green and a bright orange. "Peter its nice to see you, where's my baby spookums?" He moved out of her way. She saw Egon on the couch sitting down. She walked over to him, then greeted. "Egon my baby boy I've missed you so." Mrs.Spengler took a seat next to him.

"I've missed you too mom so much has changed." He looked down at his stomach. Mrs.Spengler smiled at him. She couldn't stop staring at him. It was almost like she was a fan of his. "Oh Egon." She layed her head on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her lap and layed the other on his stomach.

This caught her attention, "Egon dear have you been gaining dear?" She questioned. He stared at her. Then smiled oddly. "Mother, I'm Pregnant." He laughed.  
"Pregnant, you, but Egon your not made to carry a life like I can." Mrs.Spengler placed a hand on her son's stomach. The baby had moved. Egon was at ease at the moment but his mother was overwhelmed. "What is that Egon!?" She said. Sweat filled up her clothes. Her face was all greenish. She looked like she wanted to throw up. "Ma, are you feeling okay?" Egon held her hand tightly. He stared at her. She was lifeless in not moving. But her heart was still beating. "Mother, guys come quick!!!!" Egon shouted. Everyone ran downstairs as fast as they could. They saw Mrs.Spengler laying against Egon. She had her head on his chest now. Egon's face was red and covered in tears. His glasses were foggy. Peter, Winston and Ray surrounded him around the couch. "Egon what happened?" Peter placed his hand on his shoulder. "I told her i was pregnant and she fainted." Ray and Winston stood in silence. Their faces were blank. "Egon congratulations dear." She rubbed his face back and forth. Her eyes were still shut though. "Mother, I thought you were upset and disgusted by me." Egon said. "I love you i can't be mad at you forever son."


	8. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon is 5months pregnant by now. His shape has changed more too. He's left alone to fend for himself while the guys bust ghost. But Janine and Louis are there with him.

The 5th month  
"My feet is killing me." He sat on the couch with his right leg on the table. They were watching tv him and Louis. He wouldn't stop staring oddly at him. "Egon may i be of assistant?" He asked.  
Louis leaned over towards him. "Oh yes, could you remove my shoe from this foot." Egon pointed at his right foot on the table. He got up, walked over to the other side of him. Then pulled off his shoe. Louis stared at his bare foot. "Wow their so soft, excuse me Egon now what?" He held his foot with both hands. "You can let go now." Egon Continued watching tv.  
"I would but I can't do that Egon your in pain." Egon looked his way. He blinked a few times. His face was plain out confused and uncomfortable. "I'll be fine Louis." Louis nodded at him. He got off the floor, then sat on the couch. He watched the tv again.  
"Whew! That's an amazing improve huh Egon?" Louis questioned. Egon remained silent as he watched tv. "Egon it's great huh." Louis demanded. He still wasn't pay attention to him. Louis found himself slipping on purpose against him. He layed on his lap. Staring away at his face. With a wide smile he closed his eyes too. "Louis what are you doing down there?" Egon was smiling. "Laying around, did you hear a word I said?" He asked curiously. "Yeah but I was too busy watching tv." Egon positioned himself upwards again. "Oh so

"Louis will you please...." Egon is touched on his shoulder. He turns his head he sees Janine. She has a plate of chocolate cookies. "Egon I made you cookies want some?" She smiled. "I would but I'm full Janine." He Rubs his stomach a few times.

"Here Egon have some more cookies." She Passes the plate to him. He takes the plate and lays it across his stomach. Then takes a few cookies and eats them. Egon continued to watch tv again. The baby started to move again. Louis kept his eyes on Egon's stomach.  
He had saw movement in Egon's stomach. It seemed kinda exciting to see for him. So he watched away, he had planned to feed him. But that idea made Egon streak or be in pain. So he moved the plate from Egon's lap. Next Louis went for his zipper and unzipped. Egon's jumpsuit was opened down to his lower body. He went on and placed his warm hands apon his stomach.  
"Louis what are you doing...Peter wouldn't like you to do such a thing." Egon blushed oddly at him. He scooted over on the couch. He removed Louis's hands from his jumpsuit too. "Egon relax I just want to be closer to you, and maybe feel the baby." He eyed Egon's womb once again. "Alright Louis but you have to be gentle." Egon blushed his face was a bright red. Louis scooted over towards him once again. He put his hands in his jumpsuit once more. Then placed his hands on Egon's stomach. Louis felt the baby move underneath his hands. This made him so excited. Louis heart even started to beat fast. His face grew a wide grin too. Egon watched as the baby moved too. He gave off a satisfying gaze and smiled. He too was enjoying the moment too. Janine sat at the kitchen table. She was looking at them. Almost like she was jealous. Her face said it all, Janine wanted to be next to Egon. Janine gotten up and walked next to the couch. She sat on the arm of the couch to the right of Egon. Who wasn't paying any attention to her but to Louis and his stomach. "Wow Egon your little one is quite active isn't it." She said. "Janine come feel the baby." Egon turned around to her and grabbed her hand. He scooted over and she fell on the cushion of the couch. Janine Sat right of him. "Egon.....their's kicking." Her hand layed on his stomach. Both hers and Louis. "Knock, knock guys." Their was beating coming from the door. "I'll get it." Louis went to the door and opened it. He saw Peter who was apparently carrying bags of clothes. He carried 4 bags full. Peter came on in and sat his bags on the floor in front of Egon. Ray and Winston walked on in behind him. They had bags as well. Many bags 4 each. Louis closed the door, and sat down with Egon and Janine. "Egon I've bought you something special the guys pitched in too." Peter said. He got on his knees. Grabbed Egon by the hands and stared into his eyes. Peter smiled gracefully, Egon face was a even brighter red. "Oh Peter, your so nice to me."

Egon kept smiling at him, Peter stared at him excitingly. Ray and Winston took out things from the bags. They both stood behind Peter with their hands full. "We bought you clothes for the little guy." Winston glanced at him so did Ray. "Here Egon." Ray passed Egon the clothes and Winston did the same. Egon release his hands from Peter's and took the clothes. He took out a outfit from one of the bags "Wow this is so cute, you guys got Elliot a jumpsuit?!!"  
The jumpsuit was purple, and light yellow. It was a darker color than Egon's hair. "Peter, Winston, Ray I love it thanks guys." He moved his face in for a kiss. Peter gave him a kiss. They both kissed each other, Janine pulled Egon back to the couch. "Egon you should take it easy." Janine seemed tense and jealous. "Egon what's all this for are you having a nephew or niece?" Louis questioned. "It's for our baby." Egon continued to stare at the jumpsuit again. Peter gotten up to his feet and went into the kitchen. So did Winston and Ray. "Egon these clothes are so small." Louis grabbed some. He looked at them amazed. "Yes exactly Louis babies are small." Egon adjusted his glasses. "Egon shall we go up stairs and have them organized." Louis grabbed all the clothes in his arms. He got up from the couch. And waited on Egon to get up. "Why, yes Louis." He got up and walked upstairs. Egon went into the room and sat down on his bed. Louis sat next to him. He placed the baby clothes on his bed. "Now let's get these clothes sorted in put away Louis." The clothes layed next to him. Peter came upstairs too. He walked into the room and sat down next to Egon. Peter placed a hand on Egon's stomach. He smiled and looked into Egon's eyes. "I love you, we're gonna be great parents once he's born." Egon blushed, and sighed. He took a few deep breathes. "You, me let's get married Egon."


	9. Surprise Egon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon is 7 months now and Peter is gonna give him a special gift.

The next day or so, "Oh, Egon baby get up so we can get ready." Peter poked Egon playfully. Egon shrug his body forward then back. He was wrapped underneath the covers. Egon didn't wake up he stayed asleep.  
Once again Peter tried to wake him up. He poked him again. This time on his stomach. Because Peter knew that bothered him the most. Egon shuck his body again. Almost as if he was angery. He mumbled under his breathe. "Peter not now it's 5:00 in the morning." He yelled.  
"Yeah I know that's the best time to get our stuff packed so that we can get going." Peter smiled. Egon was facing the opposite direction. He was still under the cover. "No Peter let's go back to sleep for the next 5 hours then wake me up at 9." Egon fell back asleep. Peter layed back down as well. They fell asleep for couple of more hours. A couple of hours later Egon and Peter had woken up. "Egon are you ready to get up outta bed now?" Peter stroked his body as he layed on his side. He felt his stomach which was much bigger than before. Then came Janine in the room. She displayed a very uptight look among her face. She stared at Peter then Egon. "Guys, Mr. Venkman called he wants you guys ready to come over." Janine walked in the room and pulled over their cover. Exposing half of their bodies she saw them wrapped around each other lovingly. The cover was now on the floor. "Get up guys chop chop." She held the cover above them. "Fine Janine." Egon got out of the bed and walked out of the room. He went into the bathroom and washed up. The bathroom was silent at least Egon thought it was he even sighed. But then he saw another reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. "Slimer?" Egon said. He stared at the mirror. Slimer smiled at him happily and flew beside him. "Egon, what's going on with you?" Slimer patted him on his stomach. He just went on and continued brushing his teeth. "I'm getting bigger because my child is growing in my womb Slimer I have 2 more months." He added. He put his head down in the sink and spited. Oops guys I'm sorry if I took so long writing this chapter i was getting overwhelmed and wanted to brainstorm. Those of you who are keeping track with the story I thank you so much.


End file.
